Scratching the Itch
by dare-denymecider
Summary: It's better to have someone help scratch the itch. ****JIBSS****


Disclaimer: No copyright infringement of any kind intended

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement of any kind intended**

**Rating: T **

**A/N: Firstly thank you to everyone who has shown an interest in 'A little less thinking…". I was going to post it in installments but I think it will work better as a one-piece so I need to finish it and I will post it soon. Secondly, I'm not sure where this came from but I figured that Jen and Gibbs were probably good together and she misses that. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Enjoy. Em **

**Scratching the Itch**

Jenny Shepard entered her bedroom and set down her briefcase by the side of the bed where she'd be able to easily retrieve the files she'd brought home to read through. She pulled at the tie of her teal wrap dress and shimmied out of the material, letting it pool at her feet as she stepped out of her heels. Dressed only in her bra and panties, she walked over and flopped onto the bed, exhaling loudly into the empty room. The silk sheets felt cool against her back and shoulders and the sensation of the material resting against her bare skin made her already heightened nerves go into overdrive. Cursing the day she'd ever purchased the sheets, she leapt up quickly and began to pull them off the bed, not stopping until she found herself breathing heavily amidst a pile of crumpled bed linens.

"This is crazy," she muttered, aloud. She made her way to the bathroom and turned on the tap to run herself a bath. As she waited for it to fill, she sat on the edge of the tub, recalling the events of her day. The highlight had obviously been the soccer match. She had been invited to present the trophy to the winning team of the Georgetown University _Hoyas_ vs. the George Washington University _Colonials _match final. It wasn't the type of event she would normally agree to attend, however, the Dean of Georgetown, Marcus Jennings, was an old friend and so she'd had Cynthia clear her schedule for that afternoon.

She'd never been to a soccer match before; her father had been an avid baseball fan and he'd often taken her to games when he was home on leave. She, of course, knew the premise of soccer – two teams kicking a ball up and down the playing field in an attempt to score a goal. What she hadn't bargained on was just exactly how _hot_ it would be watching the varsity teams of both universities, running about in their shorts and sweating in the humidity of the afternoon. By the time it came to the awards ceremony, Jenny's face was highly flushed, not just from the heat or her arousal at the sight of the soccer players but also from the embarrassing realization that the players were young enough to be her sons. She'd excused herself from the following reception, insisting she had to get back to the office but instead she'd gone straight home.

Truth be told, Jenny had an itch; one that had been present for longer that she'd care to mention and the need to scratch the itch had only been exacerbated by that afternoon's events.

She turned off the tap and checked the temperature of the water before stepping in and sinking beneath the bubbles completely. She surfaced a few seconds later, slicking back her hair with her fingers and settling back to rest her head against the edge of the tub. She lay quietly for a while, her eyes closed as she tried to relax. The images of the soccer match kept replaying in her mind and Jen felt her cheeks flush again. Giving in to temptation she slipped her hand beneath the bubbles and tried to take care of her situation. After only a few minutes, she felt a familiar heat in her belly and she shivered a little as an orgasm washed over her. She let out another loud sigh of frustration. This had been happening for months – the desperation to scratch the itch but never getting to the bottom of it, merely taking the edge off. The inability to completely satisfy her need was beginning to driver her crazy and each failed attempt only brought more frustration and inevitably more of an itch.

Jenny closed her eyes and tried to think back to the last time she had felt completely sated. She was almost shocked to realise it had been over two years. A drunken night with Gibbs not long after she had become Director. He'd come to her house with a bottle of bourbon, his attempt to let her know there were no hard feeling between them and that two of them would be able to work well together despite their past. As he'd left her bedroom in the early hours of the next morning, they'd both agreed that their lovemaking had been less about a drunken fumble and more about two lonely people seeking comfort. They'd also both agreed that it would be a one time thing. However, as Jenny lay there in the cooling water, she suddenly realised that there might be a solution to her frustrating situation after all.

She got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her as she made her way to the bedroom. She picked up her cell, quickly pressing her speed-dial 3 before she changed her mind, already aware she was about to do something she thought she'd never do.

**NCIS**

"A booty call?"

"Sssh, Abs,"

"Sorry, Director. But seriously, you gave Gibbs a booty call?"

Jenny nodded her head and blushed, wondering what had possessed her to confide in the young Goth in the first place.

"Alright, Jenny!" Abby smiled, offering up her hand in a high-five gesture. Jenny just raised her eyebrows but gave a little laugh as Abby lowered her hand and instead gave her boss a little thumbs up.

"So, you don't think it was a slutty thing to do?" Jenny asked.

"Not at all. Everyone should have someone available to them to scratch the itch whenever necessary,"

"Do you have someone," Jenny asked, curiously.

Abby nodded with enthusiasm.

"McGee?" Jenny guessed.

"Well, he's one of them," Abby said, her eyes twinkling as she saw the look of surprise on Jenny's face.

"Well…good for you, Abby," Jenny said.

"And good for you too, Director. And for Gibbs," she added seriously. "He needs someone to show him a little love sometimes,"

"Abby, it wasn't like that. It was just a…"

"…one time thing, I know," Abby said and Jenny tried to ignore the smile on the younger woman's face which seemed to imply she thought differently.

Jenny stood and headed for the elevator. Turning back she said 'And remember, Abby…"

"I know," Abby said, miming sealing her lips and throwing away the key.

"Thank you," The elevator doors opened and Jenny took a step forward, colliding with Gibbs who was obviously heading for Abby's lab.

"Oh sorry," Jenny apologized, as she stepped aside to get out of his way. Gibbs looked at her and she felt her skin flush as she remembered the events of the previous evening. She cleared her throat and tried to maintain a cool demeanor under the warmth of his gaze. "You were coming down to see Abs?"

"I was…but, you know, I can't remember what I needed to see her for," he admitted as the doors closed on them.

Abby watched from her lab as the elevator began its ascent and then stopped abruptly as the emergency switch was put to use.

"One time only, my ass," she said as she returned to her work, confident, after what Jenny had told her from the night before, that she had plenty of time before Gibbs would be needing the evidence results from her.

**Hmmmm…what do you think? Please review x x **


End file.
